The walking dead: A new world
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: Set during season 1 of the walking dead game. After Lily Loses it, Lee and Clementine are forced to abandon their group. They manage to steal the RV and get away before the others can say another word. They soon meet a new group of interesting people…but can they trust them? And what if they were reunited with their old group?
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead: A new world

Summary: Set during season 1 of the walking dead game. After Lily Loses it, Lee and Clementine are forced to abandon their group. They manage to steal the RV and get away before the others can say another word. They soon meet a new group of interesting people…but can they trust them? And what if they were reunited with their old group?

**In this, both Carley and Doug lived (because I needed more people)**

"What's happening? Where are we going?" Clementine asked, as Lee dropped her into the passenger seat of the RV and fumbled messily to get the damn buckle on.

"I don't know sweet pea, but we're sure as hell aren't staying here." Lee spoke in a hushed tone, so he didn't risk waking the others. Clementine raised her eyebrows at him, confused and somewhat terrified. Ever since Kenny killed Lily's dad, things had been pretty tense. Kenny refused to talk to Lee because Lee had refused to commit murder and Lily was breaking down into a paranoid piece of shit. Lee knew their leader was going to crack one way or another, and he knew it wasn't safe here anymore. He didn't want Clementine to get hurt. He wasn't going to take any chances.

"Why?" Clementine asked, as Lee started up the engine.

"Because, it's too dangerous here."

"What about the others?" Lee paused for a moment. The likeliness that Lily was going to pull through was very slim…which would probably result in Kenny taking over. Kenny was a tough guy. It wouldn't be so bad to have the man in charge.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Clem."

"I didn't get to say goodbye." She mumbled, hugging her knees and looking back at the door. Lee just sighed and looked out of the window, ready to drive off and leave all of this shit behind.

Meanwhile, Carley, Kenny, Doug and Katjaa sat outside, sitting on a couple of lawn-chairs. Duck was asleep, huddled up next to Katjaa. Ben sat on the concrete floor, nervously fiddling with his thumbs. "You think Lily's ever going to come out o' there?" Kenny asked, his voice tinted with a hint of bitterness.

"Probably not." Carley shrugged. "She's still hung-over the fact you killed her dad."

Kenny crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I did what I had to do, alright!"

"Keep the noise down Ken." Katjaa hushed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You did what you had to do." Kenny mumbled something under his breath. Carley was getting kind of tired of Lily and Kenny's constant fights…and perhaps Kenny had gone one step too far.

Suddenly, Doug noticed something. He darted his head round to face the chugging noise. "Hey, guys…do you hear that?" The rumbling of the RV's engine soon became so clear, that they wondered how they hadn't heard it before. They all spotted Lee and Clementine, sitting in the RV in the front seats.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Kenny questioned stiffly. Suddenly, the thing burst to life, and in a matter of seconds, the RV was darting off in the opposite direction. The group sprung to their feet. "Hey!"

"He's stealing the RV!" Ben called.

"No shit!" Kenny rolled his eyes at the teenager and ran after the speeding camper. They watched as Lee drove the thing right through their defence wall, with a loud clank and bang, leaving a giant gaping hole in the middle of the metal wall. "Get back here you son of a bitch!" Before they knew it, Lee and Clementine were speeding down the road at seventy miles per hour. Kenny groaned and kicked the wall. "I'm going to kill you Lee!"

"Why would Lee just…take off?" Carley asked, out of shock more than anything else.

"That guy's going to get himself killed out there by himself. And what about Clementine?" Doug said.

Katjaa frowned. "Ken…" she said, pulling at his arm. "…We were going to do the same thing remember…you can't be mad at Lee…he was trying to protect his girl."

"Why the fuck didn't he take us with him?" He growled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"…I can't imagine what Lily's going to do when she finds out." Doug shook his head.

* * *

><p>Lee had his eyes glued to the road, not daring to look back. Clementine stared up at him, a frown on her face. "…Lee…we can't just leave them."<p>

"We had to…it was the only way." Lee wasn't proud of what he did…but he knew that keeping Clementine safe was his top priority. At least until they found her parents. Clementine turned her head to the window, staring up at the sky. "I'm…really sorry Clem." She didn't reply. Lee let out a sigh of guilt. "We'll find a good home. There are loads of friendly people out there. We'll find somewhere where we belong."

Clem brightened up a little. "Promise?"

"I promise." Lee said, glancing away from the road to give her a warm smile. "Just stick with me. I'll make sure you stay safe." Clementine hummed in response and slowly drifted into a state of sleep. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>"He what?!" Lily screamed, almost bursting everyone's eardrums. Carley winced away from the woman, covering her ears. Lily stormed over to where the RV used to stand. A pair of dark greyish tire skid marks were printed on the concrete, leading over to the fat hole in the wall. "Oh, when I get my hands on that mother-fucker I swear to god-"<p>

"Told you she wouldn't take it well." Carley joked, smirking a little. Kenny tapped his foot and shook his head at Lily. She began to pull at her hair and make strange grunting noises. She stormed past Carley, shoving her violently on the shoulder. Carley just rolled her eyes. "What's done is done. We can't change that."

"You think this is a joke don't you?! Carley, that RV had all our food and supplies! Without it, we've got nothing!"

"We didn't have that much anyway." Kenny commented. "Maybe Lee was right about abandoning this hell."

"Shut the fuck up!" Lily screamed.

"Sweetie, you're going to start attracting walkers if you don't take a chill pill and calm the fuck down." Kenny said, stepping up to the woman.

"What does it matter? We're screwed anyway!" Lily shook her head. "Do whatever the fuck you want Kenny. I don't give a damn." She stormed off and slammed the door shut as she exited the scene. Kenny grinned, though no one was quite sure why.

"Looks like she's out of the picture." He shrugged. He looked over at the rest of the group who stood there with no resources. "We should start patching up that hole in the wall tomorrow. Ben and I will go look for some building materials first thing tomorrow. Carley, you're doing lookout tonight. Make sure nothing gets in or out of that hole." Carley nodded. "Hell, we might still be able to do this shit guys."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

"Lee…Lee…wake up." Clementine whispered. Lee had fallen asleep in the back of the RV. They'd stopped in the middle of the road last night to rest. Lee blinked his eyes open to see his little girl kneeling over him, eyes wide. He let out a yawn, only to be shushed by Clem.

"How long have you been up?"

"I heard something outside." Clementine said, shaking with fear and ignoring his dumb question.

"Walkers?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared." She said, hugging Lee like her life depended on it. Lee raised an eyebrow and glanced at the gun that sat at the foot of the chair. He grabbed it from the floor and sighed. "I heard gun fire. I don't think walkers can use guns." Lee's eyes widened.

"Stay in here while I check it out." Clementine nodded and sat back nervously. She watched as Lee stood up and slowly pocked his head through the opening of the RV door. They were in the middle of nowhere. Lee cautiously pulled his gun out and looked around. He didn't see anything at first. No sounds of walkers, or people for that matter. Perhaps Clementine was just having a nightmare. Just as he was about to go back inside, a gunshot came out of nowhere and almost blasted his shoulder off. "Shit!" he said, falling back and hitting his side against the RV. His eyes darted around. He then saw a young boy crouching behind a bush on the other side of the road. He was skinny and had light brown hair with pale green ivy eyes. He held a sniper over his shoulder.

"Lee!" Clementine called from the inside of the van, banging her fists urgently against the glass of the RV.

Lee squirmed slightly, realising he'd dropped his gun and it'd flung under the van. He was never going to be able to get that back. Just as he was about to prepare for death, the young man lowered his gun and blinked his eyes. "Lee? Is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of walking dead: a new world

"Fuck, Lee Everett, is that really you?" the man called, lowering his gun and standing from his spot in the bush. He squinted his eyes at Lee momentarily. "Holy shit." He said with a smirk. He began walking towards Lee, still rather cautiously, though, his gun was forgotten. Lee looked up at the man, rather confused as to why he wasn't dead…and why he seemed to know him. "Lee, it's me, John Sullivan. I was in your social studies class back at the University of Georgia…don't kill me." Lee blinked his eyes, shocked to see someone from his past standing right in front of him…and to think, he didn't even recognise him. John gave Lee a hand up, pulling him up to his feet. Lee looked the man up and down. Now he remembered. This was the kid that used to sit at the back of the class, doodling in his note-book. "I never thought I'd see you here…or anyone for that matter. It's been a while."

"What are you doing out here? And why the fuck did you try to shoot me?" Lee questioned, crossing his arms.

"In my defence, I didn't know it was you." John gave a smirk. "Where have you been? I thought everyone back home was dead. How are you still alive?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Lee said. John was rather skinny, even for a teenager such as himself. He wore a faded green army jacket which had hidden his figure in the bushes before. He also wore blue shorts that went up to his knees. The boy had blue and purple bloody cuts and bruises all over his arms, legs and face. Other than that, he seemed completely fine.

John glanced over at the RV, smiling. "Nice ride. Where'd you get it?"

"Mind your own business…" John laughed a little and banged the side of the RV with the back of his fist. Lee blinked his eyes. How did this kid get out here by himself? "What happened…you know, after I…"

John frowned. "Not much. We got a substitute…then the substitute started chewing everyone's faces off. That's how this all started…for us anyway. First her, then the rest of the school…but a couple of us escaped you know…though, my family wasn't so lucky. The rest of us were found by a small group who were scavenging around in the university, looking for supplies. They found us and in exchange for our food, they agreed to take us in." That was when John noticed the little brown-haired girl sitting by the RV window, her hands pressed up against the glass, looking as though she was going to be sick. "Holy shit…I didn't know you had a kid Mr Everett."

"She's not _my_ kid. I found her a while back. We're a team."

John sniggered a little. "Some team...why are you dragging her around with you?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Hey, chill out dude." John said, holding his hands up in mock-surrender. "I'm just saying, I'd have thought you'd be traveling alone, instead of having to take care of the girl."

* * *

><p>"We can push the car in front of the gap. It's not really sturdy enough, but it'll hold back the walker's…at least for a little while." Carley suggested. Kenny hummed in agreement. Ben knelt next to the hole in the wall, dropping a pile of rusted metal scraps and wooden planks on the floor. Kenny quirked an eyebrow up. "Is that all you've got?"<p>

"There's hardly anything left out there. Go see for yourself if you don't believe me." Ben said sternly. Ken rolled his eyes and examined the pile. Ben knew that Kenny didn't trust him. It was probably going to take a while for him to be accepted as one of them. Kenny gave a shrug, not entirely sure what their next move should be.

"I think it's time we started considering relocating." Carley said, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest to try and keep warm. "I mean, we all know that the motor-inn's not safe anymore. We need to move if we want to survive this winter."

"Believe me, Katjaa and I have considered it many times, but now that Lee-fucking-Everett's gone and stolen our only source of transportation…" Kenny sighed and looked out onto the roadside. "…We need a plan to get us out of this mess Carley…it's not going to be easy…if anything happens to my family…"

"Think of it this way." Lily said, walking over to the two of them. Kenny and Carley both looked at each other, both surprised to see Lily had already recovered from her fit of screaming. She still looked a little sick to her stomach, but other than that, she looked perfectly normal. "With Lee and Clementine gone, it's just two less mouths to feed. Two less people we need to take care of. Now, we can afford to be a little more selfish." Lily nodded to herself. "We'll find a way out of this place. Perhaps we should head towards the sea. Might be our best chances."

"That's what I've been saying for the last four fucking weeks, but you just didn't want to hear it."

Carley bit her lip and shook her head. "No, no, no, this is not happening again. I've had it with you two!" Carley stated. Lily and Kenny both stared down at the shorter woman, who had gone a little red and flustered. "If we're going to survive, we need to work as a team! No sides. Let's face it, Lee was the only one keeping this group together. Well, Lee's not here anymore, so like it or not, we're a team. Get your shit together guys. I'm not having this!"

There was a moment of silence, when Ben stood up and shrugged. "Carley's right. We have to learn to trust each other if we want to survive this apocalypse."

Carley gave a light smile. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Clementine, Lee and John stood outside the RV. The sun was starting to set, which was never really a good sign. Clementine hid behind Lee, peeking out from behind shyly to take a glance at the young survivor. "Clementine, this is John. He's an old friend of mine. I used to teach at his university." Clementine still hid behind him, holding his Lee's hand for security. "Don't worry, you can trust him…I think."<p>

John rolled his eyes and knelt down onto his knee so he was about eyelevel with Clementine. "Hey there Clementine. Don't worry, I'm not a monster. My group and I, we've got lots of food, water and shelter. We can protect you from the walkers."

"If their leader allows it…we might be able to stay for a little while." Lee said with a smile. Clementine edged her way in front of Lee. She held out her hand for John to shake. John smirked and took her hand. "Yeah, Clementine knows her manners."

"We have a couple of kids back at camp who are about the same age as you. I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"…Where is your camp?" Clementine asked.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, where is your camp John?"

"It's by a broken railway. We've been living in an abandoned train. Five train compartments and two bathrooms. It's made of strong iron so no walkers will be getting in any time soon."

"Sounds a little too good to be true. Train carts…that's pretty damn smart."

"I haven't been on a train in ages." Clementine said with a slight smile.

"Well, it's pretty sweet. Come on, let's go before it gets dark."

* * *

><p><em>Night fall…<em>

"Duck's been asking 'bout Clementine again." Katjaa sighed. Kenny was cooking what looked like a rabbit of some sort over the burning fire. Kenny and Doug were using the planks that Ben had found to keep the flame going. As Kenny tossed another plank into the sizzling flame, Katjaa went on. "I think he's just lonely. He probably just wants someone to talk to."

"He'll get over it." He said simply.

Katjaa frowned and took a seat next to Kenny in one of the green lawn chairs. Carley sat next to Katjaa on her left, her fingertip hovering over the trigger of her gun. Ever since Lee left, Carley hadn't put the thing down once. Perhaps Lily wasn't the only paranoid one anymore. "Carley honey, we're about to eat."

"It's okay Kat. I wasn't hungry anyway." Carley stated, standing from her spot by the fire and pacing over to the hole to stand watch.

"You think she's going to be alright?" Ben asked.

"She's just a little shell-shocked. Ever since Lee left we've all kind of been on the edge." Katjaa said, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder if Lee understands…what he's done."

"Of course he doesn't. That man's an idiot." Kenny stated.

"You don't mean that Ken."

"The hell I do. I trusted that man with my life…and now…well, it doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>Lee, John and Clem were making their way down a never ending path in the middle of nowhere. John was walking a little faster than them, so he stood in front of the two, leading the way. Clementine held Lee's hand as they walked. "So…how do you like John?" Lee whispered. John was too far ahead to be able to hear them (and if he did, he didn't say anything.)<p>

"He seems alright. I don't know if I trust him yet though. We only met a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey fellas…we're here." John called back. The path ended at the side of a railway. In front of them stood a rusty black and red train that sat on the rails. From the outside, the train appeared to be abandoned. No sign of any light sources or weapons. "We keep ourselves pretty well hidden."

John walked up to the side of the train and gestured for the others to follow. He gave the train a little knock on the side of its metal door. He waited for a moment, when a man with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes swung the door open. He carried a shot-gun in one hand and a candle in the other. "Hey John, glad you're back. I see you brought a couple of friends with you."

"Guys, this is Omid." John said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Omid, this is Clementine and Lee. They're pretty cool."

"Um, hey guys. You know…Peter isn't going to be happy when he finds out you're bringing strangers into our camp. If anything, you'll just piss him off." John sniggered and shook his head.

"Peter's not the boss of me. Besides, Lee's my friend. I wasn't going to just leave him there to get eaten alive by the dead." Omid rolled his eyes. "He's got a kid Omid."

"Fine, fine, fine, get inside before you start attracting the dead guys." Omid ushered John into the train compartment. Lee used his arms to push himself up onto the platform. He then turned to clementine and lifted her up by her waist and gently put her down in the train. With that, Omid sealed the door clean behind them.

The train had what looked like a broken sofa sitting on one side of the room. On the other sat a green wooden table with a radio placed in the centre of it. At the other end of the train sat a large table that took up most of the width of the train. Candles sat around the train, on the floor and on the tables. "Make yourself at home…I'm going to go tell Christa we've got company so she doesn't end up giving herself a heart attack when she sees you guys." Omid, hop-skipped out of the train compartment and moved into the next cart (presumably where Christa was).

"Christa's pregnant, so she gets her own room." John said, flopping down onto the sofa next to Clementine, who'd already sat down.

"How many of you guys are there?" Lee asked, leaning against the door.

"Well, there's me, Omid, Christa, Peter, Tristan, Jake and the kids, Hannah and Ross. So, that's like…"

"…eight." Lee finished off.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. My math's a little rusty."

"No shit."

"Well you don't have to be a dick about it." John frowned. "The others are out hunting, so you'll just have to sit tight until they get back. I'm going to let you guys rest. Scream if you need anything." The man jumped up to his feet and made his way into the other train compartment. Lee shook his head and walked over to Clementine, who was nervously tapping her feet together. Lee took a seat next to her on the dusty sofa.

"Hey Clem... how are you holding up?"

"Fine I guess." She shrugged. "I feel a little safer now."

"You should. This place is in the middle of nowhere. I doubt anyone will be able to find us." Clementine nodded in agreement. "Why don't you get a little bit of sleep? You must be tired." Clementine frowned. Lee looked at her, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"This sofa's a little uncomfortable."

"Well, it's better than sleeping on the floor isn't it?"

She hummed, "Yeah I guess…" she slowly began to fall asleep on Lee's shoulder. "Night Lee."

"Night Clem."


	3. Chapter 3

"The fuck…"

John stood up to great his friends who had walked through the train door. "Guys, this is Lee. He's an old mate of mine…got a kid with him. I told him he could stay here for a little while." The others had just gotten back from a hunting trip. Omid and Christa were the only ones who weren't present.

"…Lee huh?" a tall young man with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes asked. He was about the same height as Lee, though probably a few years younger. He wore an army print jacket similar to the one John wore. "What makes you think we'd want another mouth to feed Johnathan?"

"Like I said, he's my friend. I wasn't going to leave him there to die." John retorted, clapping Lee on the shoulder.

"He may be your friend, but he ain't mine." The man stated, holding a gun in his right hand, his finger lingering dangerously close to the trigger.

"The hell is wrong with you Peter?" John stated.

"I'm not the one who brought a couple of strangers into the group!"

"And you're seriously gonna' kill them just because they were lost?" John questioned.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I have to to keep our group safe."

"Relax Pete; we're all on the same side here." A tall woman with brown hair tied back into a ponytail stood next to Peter, her hands shoved into her pockets. "Don't worry. We're not going to kill you…not if you know each other. We're not monsters."

"So, what are you going to do with us then?" Lee asked.

The woman didn't reply straight away. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "My name's Tristan. The guy with the gun's Peter."

"So you're just going to let them stay here?" Pete questioned, throwing his arms in the air. "For fuck's sake Tris, where's your common sense?"

"Go fuck yourself Pete." Tristan shook her head in annoyance. Next to Tristan stood two young kids, a girl and a boy. They looked just a few years older than Clementine. The boy had short black hair whilst the girl had long blonde hair which was done up in a side braid. Clementine almost felt jealous of how clean it looked. The rest of her hair was covered by a blue baseball cap with several holes in it. "These two are Hannah and Ross. Hannah's Peter's little sister and Ross is Omid and Christa's kid. If you haven't already noticed, Christa's got another one on the way."

"Yeah, yeah, they don't need our life stories Tristan." Pete said, throwing his gun onto the table top and brushing the mud from his hands onto his jeans.

Suddenly, the door of the train was violently swung open by an older man with greying ginger hair, drenched in rain and mud. He had a slight beard and looked around in his late fifties or early sixties. "Hey guys, yah miss me?" He said, as he pushed himself up onto the train. Peter gave him a hand up, so Lee assumed they knew who this guy was. "Damn, it's raining cats and dogs out there…who's this guy?"

"Jake, this is Lee. He's a friend of John's." Tristan explained. "Lee, this is Jake. He's Peter and Hannah's Godfather."

"Uh-huh…and you guys just let him waltz right in here?"

"That's what I was saying." Peter mumbled. Tristan elbowed him in the ribs and gritted her teeth.

"We don't mean any harm to your group. We were just lost." Lee explained. "Clementine and I, we've been through a lot and it's been a long day for us."

"Yeah, I get it. It's just not every day we get visitors." Jake smiled at the little girl who was sitting quietly on the sofa, not making a single sound. "That's your Clementine then?" Lee nodded. "How old is she?"

"Eight."

Jake chuckled. "Well, my goddaughter, Hannah's almost nine. Ross is eleven. I'm sure you guys will get on just fine." Hannah waved at Clementine and she smiled back. "Oh, and don't worry your little head 'bout Pete. He's got a few loose stitches. Cranky as 'is mother, I'll tell ya' that."

"Mother fucker…" Peter uttered under his breath.

Jake laughed and ruffled Peter's hair. "I'm just teasing ya' son. Make yourselves at home fellas."

"Well, I guess you two are staying then…" Pete muttered, not sounding too pleased. "Fuck my life…We're having soup in five. _Don't _touch anything." He stated as he stormed out of the room to the next compartment.

"What's his problem?" Lee stated.

"He reminds me of Lily." Clementine whispered.

"Cut the guy some slack." Tristan chuckled. "He may seem like a heartless dick but he's the reason we're all alive."

* * *

><p>…<em>The next day…<em>

"How do you expect us to travel all the way to the sea without a goddamn car?" Kenny exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant Ken." Lily stated, attempting to keep her temper to a safe level. "What I'm saying is that if we are planning to move, we've got to do it soon. If we're lucky, we might be able to leave the motor inn by next week. We'll have to gather up our food and supplies…and yes, we're going to have to find a car or something."

"Hey, guys!" Carley called from the other side of the motor inn. "You gotta' come see this!"

Lily and Kenny made their way over to the barrier around the motor inn. Carley stood by the side of the gate, waiting for them. "What is it?" Kenny asked.

"What does this look like to you?" Carley held a strange metal mechanism in her left hand. "I found it attached to the wall of the motor inn."

"That's a type 6 sound and video recorder." Doug stated, popping out of nowhere, eying the item curiously. "I haven't seen one ever since the apocalypse started."

"You don't think…" Carley wore a look of concern.

"Some bastard's been spying on us." Ken hissed under his breath. "We gotta' go, now."

"It's not safe to travel in the state we're in." Lily explained.

"Well it ain't much safer here darlin'." Kenny argued sharply. "We go tonight."

* * *

><p>"Things can get kinda' hectic around here, so you should probably take this." Omid reached into the wooden trunk placed behind the sofa and pulled out a gun. He then handed it to Lee, who placed it on his belt.<p>

"I thought walkers don't usually come out here." Lee stated.

"They don't. The gun's to protect you from the living." Omid chuckled, shaking his head at himself. "Seriously though, you should be careful around some of these guys. Not naming any names, but…just, stay sharp."

"I'm guessing Pete's your leader then?" Lee questioned.

"Well, kinda'. I mean, technically his parents were the ones who started this train camp." Omid said. "But, I'm not really supposed to talk about that." Omid walked over to the sofa, where John sat, taking up the entire sofa with his legs resting at the opposite end. "Come on man."

"I call dibs." John stated.

"You're getting mud on the pillows dude." Omid complained. John stuck his middle finger up at him and chuckled. "This is what I have to put up with every single day of my life." Omid sighed. Lee seemed to laugh under his breath. "FYI, John's the runt."

"I am not!" He protested.

"Keep telling' yourself that kido." Omid said as he walked over to the other end of the train compartment.

At that moment, the front door to the train slid open and Jake poked his head through the door. "Omid, John, get the fuck out here!"

"What's going on?" John questioned. "I'm kinda' busy chillin'."

"Pete and Tristan are having a rough-up with a couple of strangers a few miles down." Jake stated. "Some bastards trying to mess with us."

"Come on Lee, we could use your help." Omid stated. Lee nodded and followed the two of them out.


End file.
